


new history

by hurricaneamelia



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Takes place in early/mid season 6, crack ship?, cristina is also dating meredith but that's only hinted at, i see no reason why they cant all be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricaneamelia/pseuds/hurricaneamelia
Summary: Teddy has adjusted to the fact that there are at least seven people inhabiting Cristina’s apartment.Technically, only Cristina and Callie live there, but it’s much more complicated than that.





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy has adjusted to the fact that there are at least seven people inhabiting Cristina’s apartment. Technically, only Cristina and Callie live there, but it’s much more complicated than that. Cristina shares her queen-sized bed with Teddy and Owen (and they’ve come to the conclusion that a bigger bed may be a good investment). Callie and Arizona are practically joined at the hip, and it doesn’t help the case that Mark lives right across the hall, so he and Lexie often invade—usually to steal the breakfast Callie makes. Teddy doesn’t blame them, though, because Callie is a damn good cook. So, yeah, she’s gotten used to how crowded the apartment is.

Teddy wakes up to the smell of pancakes and coffee and the feeling of Cristina’s body pressed against hers. The warmth is nice, alluring even, so much so that Teddy is tempted to just fall back asleep with Cristina in her arms. But she has a surgery today, and a good breakfast sounds promising. She carefully shifts herself out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping resident. She smiles as she watches Cristina subconsciously shift closer to Owen, who’s only about halfway on the bed. Teddy does him a favor and shifts him back onto the bed, tucking the blankets over the two of them. As small as Teddy looks, she’s pretty strong. She’s carried dying soldiers over her shoulders before, so making sure Owen doesn’t fall off of the bed isn't a difficult task. Teddy takes one last glance at her lovers before shuffling out of the bedroom, smiling when she sees that Callie has already poured her a cup of coffee. She’s been staying at the apartment long enough that they’ve established a bit of a routine. Callie and Teddy are morning people, so they’re always the first ones awake. They’re pretty content to eat and talk about surgeries, letting their lovers get a little bit more of their much-needed sleep. Lexie usually barges in soon after, because Mark takes at least thirty minutes to shower and Lexie isn’t a morning person, and no amount of shower sex with her boyfriend could change that.

Once Lexie comes in, everything gets a little chaotic. Teddy has learned that Lexie is even more talkative than she is—and she loves to complain. So Lexie talks their ears off, which subsequently wakes the three other inhabitants of the apartment. Cristina is usually the next to get out of bed, ninety percent to tell Lexie to shut up and ten percent to get coffee. When she comes out of her room this morning, she’s still in her pajamas—if her Stanford hoodie and a pair of Owen’s boxers are considered pajamas. Teddy reaches across the countertop to grab the coffee Callie has poured for Cristina. It’s black, just how Cristina likes it. Teddy doesn’t get how Cristina can drink it like that, she thinks cream is a necessity to any good cup of coffee. Cristina thanks her with a kiss, and she cringes because she can taste the remains of the chocolate chip pancake Teddy just ate. Cristina is a cereal person, she doesn’t like any kind of meal that takes effort. So she grabs the box of Lucky Charms labeled ‘CRISTINA’ in Sharpie because she eats it straight out of the box, and they’re doctors so they know it’s unsanitary for her to stick her dirty hands in a cereal box. So Cristina gets her personal cereal supply. Owen comes out of the bedroom next, and at least he’s dressed. He still hasn’t fully grasped the concept of a shared apartment, so he refuses to walk around half naked. Cristinas pouts at that, because he’s dating two out of the six other people who occupy the space. Not to mention, Callie and Arizona are too gay to function, so he really doesn’t have anything to worry about. However, he still protests, much to Cristina’s disappointment. 

“You’re wearing my clothes,” is the first thing Owen murmurs when he walks into the kitchen. No one is really sure who he’s talking to—Teddy is wearing one of his old army t-shirts, and Cristina is still in his boxers while she sits on the countertop and picks the marshmallows out of the cereal box. Teddy shrugs, and Cristina doesn’t reply at all, so Owen comes to the conclusion that he’s not getting his clothes back from either of his girlfriends any time soon. He sighs as he takes the plate that Callie offers him— it’s eggs and toast, because Owen believes that waffles and pancakes are dessert, not breakfast. Teddy teases him and occasionally sneaks chocolate chips onto his toast when he isn’t looking. Arizona is awake pretty soon afterwards, and that’s enough to lure Callie back into her bedroom for only God knows what. Cristina starts to stare at Lexie with an _‘I really want to spend time alone with my partners’_ look, and it’s clear that Lexie gets the memo. 

“Mark is still in the shower,” she pouts, and it’s clear that Cristina isn’t having any of it, if the rainbow marshmallow she chucks at Lexie is indication enough. 

“Get out, Little Grey,” she says, and Teddy giggles when she realizes Cristina is assembling a handful of cereal to throw at Lexie if she doesn’t leave within the next ten seconds. Lexie sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, but exits the apartment anyway. Cristina has a satisfied grin on her face, and it’s so cute that both Teddy and Owen can’t stop themselves from staring. Cristina narrows her eyes at them when she notices, lifting her cereal-filled hand in a somewhat threatening manner. Owen looks away and laughs, but Teddy keeps staring. Her girlfriend is adorable, and no amount of cereal-assault will stop her from looking at her. She flinches and giggles when pieces of Lucky Charms come flying at her, scattering across the countertop. To his dismay, one of the marshmallows lands in Owen’s eggs. 

“You’re both children,” Owen says with a sigh as he removes the star-shaped marshmallow from his now tainted scrambled eggs. “I’m dating literal five-year-olds.” Cristina smiles again, digging a marshmallow out of the box and tossing it into her mouth. 

“You love me anyways. And you’re gonna love me even more when I tell you what we’re gonna do tonight,” she says, and both of her partners lift their heads up to glance at her. “Callie and Arizona have a late surgery together, which means we get the apartment to ourselves.” Teddy grins at this news, looking over at Owen excitedly. The three of them love being alone, it’s those rare moments between the three of them where they can all actually be themselves. They use most of their time alone to eat takeout, watch movies and talk about anything and everything. They were always so happy in those moments, and it’s one of the many reasons why getting their own place should be high on their to-do list. “I’m gonna be home a little late because I’m on Bailey’s service, but I’ll come back with Chinese food,” Cristina says as she hops off the counter and puts the cereal box away, kissing both of her partners before slipping into their bedroom to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, Cristina returns to the apartment that night with bags full of Chinese takeout. Owen and Teddy are sitting on the couch watching what Cristina assumes is _Hell’s Kitchen_. The two of them really have a thing for cooking shows, although Cristina is a devoted fan of horror movies and almost nothing else. Cristina puts the bags down on the counter, laying out all of the containers. The way the three of them eat dinner is a little odd, but it works for them. They all get their favorite dishes and share between the three, but they also pick something they haven’t tried before. It was Teddy’s idea, of course, and they’ve gone through almost everything on the menu of the local Chinese takeout restaurant. Cristina reaches into a cabinet to grab three plates. She walks over to the couch with the empty plates in hand, sitting against Teddy and curling up to her side. “Come get some food,” she murmurs, tapping Teddy’s thigh with the plastic plate. “I don’t understand how you can watch shows with so much food and not starve to death.” Teddy smiles as she takes both of the plates, handing one to Owen. 

“Thank you for getting dinner,” Teddy whispers, turning her head to bury her nose in Cristina’s hair. It still smells vaguely of pomegranates from the shampoo she used this morning. Cristina nods, moving herself closer to her girlfriend. Cristina isn’t really the kind of person you’d expect to like physical affection—in fact, she’d punch anyone who tried to hug her if they weren’t Teddy, Owen, or Meredith. But when she’s with the people she loves, it’s hard to pry her away from them.

“Theo…” Cristina murmurs into Teddy’s shoulder, and she can tell by the tone of Cristina’s voice that she’s had a long day. She smiles at the nickname, because no one in her life had thought to call her Theo except for Cristina. Originally, the resident laughed when she learned that Teddy’s full name was Theodora, but she quickly fell in love with her name, just like she was in love with the rest of her. Teddy briefly wonders what made Cristina so tired, but her question is quickly answered before she can even ask it. “Go eat. I waited for too long to get it.” It’s a reasonable request, because Owen is already standing at the counter and filling his plate with food. Teddy kisses Cristina’s forehead before lifting her up from the couch, much to Cristina’s surprise.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” She yells, trying to playfully kick her way out of Teddy’s grasp.

“Calm down, you big baby. I’m just carrying you to the table,” Teddy replies, and Cristina’s face turns a deep red when she sees that Owen is snickering at her.

“Put me down, I’m serious!” Cristina repeats, covering her face with her hands in an obviously flustered manner. Even after Teddy puts her down on the countertop—Cristina never sits in an actual chair to eat, for some reason—her face is still buried in her hands. Making Cristina Yang embarrassed was not an easy job, but Teddy did it well. It didn’t really work with Meredith or anyone else—Mer couldn’t embarrass Cristina because the latter had so much she could say about the former that Meredith would never live it down. Everyone else was just afraid of her. To make matters worse, Owen comes over and takes Cristina’s hands, pulling them away from her face to kiss her. His lips taste like fortune cookies; he always eats them before anything else because they’re his favorite. Cristina smiles against his lips, cupping his cheek in one hand and balancing herself on the counter with the other.

“I love you,” Owen whispers without breaking away from her, and all Cristina can do is hum in agreement. Teddy is watching while she gets her food, and they’ve successfully distracted her, judging by the pieces of chicken she’s absentmindedly dropped on the floor. Cristina finally pulls away from Owen while laughing, and Teddy can vaguely hear her say something about needing food.

“You’re both going to be the death of me,” Teddy says as she hands Cristina a plate. “Seriously, you make my heart rate go up way too high.”

“Good thing you’re dating the best cardiothoracic surgical resident in the world. I’m the one you want to hold your heart,” Cristina says pridefully, sticking a piece of chicken in her mouth. Teddy rolls her eyes, but Owen can tell by her face that she’s proud of Cristina.

“You already have my heart, dork. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”


End file.
